yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keisa Fuka
Appearance Keisa has rainbow-ish hair put into Mei Mio's bun, and has brown eyes. She wears a lavender uniform with a purple bow and light blue sleeves. Her bust size is 1. Personality Keisa has the Apathetic persona. If she witnesses murder, she will not care. Keisa is easily excited. She has a short attention span and will laugh at almost anything. She has a lot of positive energy and always fidgets. She never looks tired. She has an "anything is possible" attitude about life. Backstory Keisa was born in Tokyo. When she was three, her father went away to battle. Keisa was afraid that he wouldn't come back, but he did, and he told her about his experiences. The stories fueled her personality today. She moved to Buraza Town later, and finished elementary and middle school at Kiyoraka School. She transferred to Akademi High as a gift from her parents on her birthday. 100 Questions *Please tell us your name. Keisa! *When is your birthday? December 31! *Your blood type? O! *Please tell us your three sizes? I have no idea what they are. *Tell us about your family composition. Mom, dad, and my dog, Koinu! *What's your occupation? Student! *Your favourite food? Warm soba. *Favourite animal? Lions! *Favourite subject? P.E! *Dislike subject? Literature. *Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? Um, yes. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! *Do you enjoy school? No! Too much sitting! *Are you in any school clubs? No. *What's your motto? "The first step to success is trying!" *Your special skill? I can run nonstop for 30 minutes straight! Pretty cool, huh? *Tell us about your treasure? I have so many stuffed animals! One even had to have it's head sewn back on because I cuddled with it too much! *Describe yourself in a single word? Awesome! *Your forte? I can run like heck! *Your shortcomings? I can't sit still. But I'm working on it! *Places in your memories? Those nights when dad would tell me combat stories. They were so cool! *What is your favourite drink? Energy drinks! *How good can you swim? I can swim well, but not as good as those on the Swim Team. *Your timing in 50-meter race? I don't remember. *Your hobby or obsession? I love running! When I was little, my parents would take me to an open field just so that I could run around! *Disliked food? Chilled soba. *Anything you want most currently? I want to be a famous person when I grow up! *Afraid of heights? No! *Dislike thunder? Kind of, but only because thunder means lightning, and you can't run in lightning! *Rainy or sunny? Overcast, I sunburn easily. *Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Mechanical pencil. The pencil of the future. *What do you eat for breakfast? The first thing that I find. *Do you believe in ghosts? Heck yeah, I do! *Can you play any musical instruments? I can play a note on a harmonica. *Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoor! *Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have sisters. *Do you have a cellphone? The better qquestoon is, who doesn't? *How long is your commute to school? Really quick! I usually race the other students, but they don't seem to be as enthusiastic about it as I am. *Do you have more friends than most? For some reason, no. Weird! *Your favourite sports? Running. *How good can you cook? People say that I can cook "surprisingly well". What's so surprising about it? *Favourite colours? Red and white! *Anything you can never forgive? If someone beat me in a race! Or, y'know, if someone killed someone else. *How tall are you? Again, I have no idea. Why not ask my dad instead? He usually keeps track of these things. *Shoe size? Ask my dad! *Your dreams? Becoming super famous and rich! *Do you have any marriage desires? I want them to be super laid-back! *Do you dislike hot drinks? No. *Do you like bitter coffee? Yes! *Bed time? I don't have a bed time. I usually just run around the neighborhood until it gets too dark to see, and then I just run around in our yard. I sometimes fall asleep in the yard! *Wake up time? Whenever I wake up! *When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon! *Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Yes! I can get better at it! *Do you have any tips on losing weight? Exercise! *Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm soba! *Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. I'm ambidextrous. *Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I found money on the ground. *Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I saw somebody's phone screen crack. Maybe if I save up my money, I can get them a new one. *What's the name of your school anthem? Wait, we have one? *What's your favourite flower? Poinsettia! It looks really cool, and it seems really full-of-life. *What's your favourite saying? I'm not sure. *What's your favourite four kanji phrase? Uh... *What comes to mind when you think about spring? Running around in a field of flowers! *And summer? Swimming and eating popsicles! *What about fall? Jumping into leaf piles! *And then the winter? SLEDDING! *If you had a time machine, where would you go? Back to any events that I missed that I may have liked. *Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga. *What's your allowance? I don't have one, other than the money I pick up off of he ground. *Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "SHUT UP!" *What are your hobbies? I like running, swimming, sports and exercise in general, and...oh! Oh! Answering questions! *Tell us your weight. You shoukd ask my dad that! *What are you capable of? Getting good grades! *What do you wear when you go to bed? Pajamas. *Has anyone ever asked you out? Yes! Etan Harasu. He asked me out, then again, then again, and he keeps doing it! *If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Run around! *Tell us about your daily routine. My daily routine is my daily routine! *What is something you always carry with you? A small stuffed bear. *Western food? Japanese food? I've never tried Western food, but I'd be willing to try! I think that Japanese food is good, though! *How do you commute to school? Running! *What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Lie down. *What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Sit up. *Where are you living right now? In an apartment. *What kind of place is it? It's small. *What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I found a cat! *What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? I saw a dead cat. *Do you like roller coasters? Yes! *How's your eyesight? 20/20! *What's your favourite holiday? My birthday! *What job do you have in school? I clean at the end of the day! *What do you do in your freetime? Run around! *How long do you study every day? Oh, I usually don't study. *Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? I don't need advice. *What do you do on the weekends? Run around...and do chores. *If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A puppy! *Are the school rules really strict? Yeah, and it kinda sucks. *What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? Bento. *How many friends do you have? Not many. *Do you take any detours when you go home? I usually take the scenic route, or the longest route possible. *Are you interested in any actors? No? Not really? *What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It's over? Aw... Trivia #Her favorite song is the Symphonic Metal cover of Finale from Undertale by FalKKonE. #She carries a wallet everywhere she goes. #Her favorite game is Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. #She feels like her best friends are only pretending to be her friends. #Her original name was Ketsueki Fubuki. #Headcanon voice: https://youtu.be/FIF7bMnjpDw?t=37 Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Panromantic Category:Pansexual Category:Apathetic Category:Buraza Town Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:No Club